


Wolfe & Co

by andicree



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicree/pseuds/andicree
Summary: Bernie's a barber, Jason needs his hair cutting. No more needs to be said...





	1. The Barber

**Author's Note:**

> I hope we all can carry on writing our Berena fanfiction even though they aren't together anymore. They ended it in the most beautiful way and I'm thankful for the journey they gave us. 💚

"Auntie Serena, are you coming down for breakfast or not?!", Jason said as he was sat down eating his bowl of co-co pops on the dining table. "Yes Jason, I'm coming now! You need to be more patient I'm not exactly Usaine Bolt am I?", Serena walked down the stairs and put some bread in the toaster and turned the kettle on. "I have been patient but you take too long, you don't move very fast do you?", Jason said smugly and started washing up his bowl and spoon. "Like I said, I'm not Usaine Bolt!", Serena secretly loved these cheeky conversations with her nephew, they brung out the best in her.

"We are still going to get my hair cut aren't we auntie Serena? Alan showed me this barbers called Wolfe & Co, at first I thought it sounded like a funeral place but then the barber explained and she is very, very good friends and I'd like you to meet her!", Jason said a bit too enthusiastically for first thing in the morning but she didn't mind, she loved it, she loved seeing him so happy. "Of course we're still going, I didn't wake up at 8 O'clock for nothing you know! It does rather sound like a funeral place but I'm glad you've found a friend, maybe she'll do your hair for free one day!", Serena gave a big grin, as did Jason. 

"Come on then, you'll have to direct me Jason because I have no idea where we're going!", Serena opened the car and got in adjusting herself so that she was comfy. "You need to get a natnav, because what if I'm not here and you get lost? Robbie might have one or know a good one to buy, ask him", Jason was very sensible at times, she was lucky to have him. "Yes of course Jason, I'll ask him when he's next round, when he's got time for me that is..."

"It's just there on the corner!", Jason almost shouted making Serena flinch. "Didn't that used to be the old pet shop?", Serena was trying to find a parking spot, apparently today everyone wanted to shop which was a pain. "Yes it did but they shut down for some reason which I don't know yet and then Bernie took over, she's very popular, escpeically with the ladies!", Jason got out of the car so he didn't miss his appointment and left an open mouthed Serena staring at him with wide eyes. 

"Hello Jason! Welcome back, just take a seat, mums just out the back on a break", Bernie's son, Cam, was sat at the till taking a swig from his water bottle. "That's okay, auntie Serena is just coming". "Sorry about that darling, parking is hell out there!", Serena walked in with her purse and looked around at the decorations. Pictures of female actresses in frames around the shelves, a camouflaged flag hanging from the wall and other bits and pieces all around the place....this woman knows how to decorate.....

"The parking is a bit hellish out there, hi I'm Cam, Bernie's son, my sister Charlottle is at the shops, she's the second barber, and my mum-"

"Is here, hello Jason, and you are?", Bernie was wearing a black shirt with her sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and black and white converse shoes on, short, messy blonde hair going everywhere, no wonder she was good with the ladies.....

"Serena, Jasons auntie, it's usually Alan that brings him but he seems to be making friends here so I thought I'd come and some what approve!", Serena said with a grin and Bernie smiled under her fringe, she seemed rather shy. "Nothing to be worried about, Jason's a nice lad, we mainly talk about the worlds strongest man don't we Jason?", Jason looked up from his book and squinted his eyes whilst grinning. "Yes, auntie Serena doesn't see the point in being so strong you can move a car, she thinks it's a waste of time, she say's it's like their trying to become Mr Incredible", Bernie started honk laughing which startled Serena but she found it rather endering. "That's the best thing I've heard all week! Okay Jason, sit down for me let's get this hair chopped off!".

Music was playing on a low volume whilst Bernie was humming along to it. "What grade do you want on the sides Jason?", Bernie was spraying his hair with water and combing it so there were no tangles. "Grade 2 is the grade you did last time so I think I'll have that again please Bernie", Jason said grinning his little socks off. Whilst Bernie was cutting the top of Jasons hair a song came on and Serena looked up from her phone. "Oh I love this song!", Serena closed her eyes and listened to the words.

_And I'm thinking 'bout how_

_People fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

"That's my favourite song to", Bernie looked at the mirror looking at Serena, watching her smiling as she hummed the words, she looked beautiful. Serena looked up at the mirror and saw Bernie staring at her, not an uncomfortable stare but a stare that she couldn't put a meaning to. It was nice and comforting. "What other songs do you like?", Serena wanted to get to know this woman more, even if it was in the middle of a barbers. "There's too many to say! Let's just say I like all the love songs and the rock songs, I go between Taylor Swift to Queen", Bernie smiled through her blonde, curly fringe. 

"Wow! So you're a hopeless romantic that goes around wearing a leather jacket and wearing studded belts!", Serena and Bernie both bursted out laughing. Jason and Cam both looked at each other rolling their eyes and grinning. "Oh-oh good god I haven't laughed so much in ages!", Serena said wiping tears from her eyes. "Neither have I! But yes, yes that is me!", that set them off again for another 5 minutes. 

"Okay Jason, all done, do you like it?", Bernie got the mirror and showed him the back of his hair like hairdressers and barbers always do even though hardly anyone pays any attention to the back of your head anyway! "Yes, thank you Bernie! I think auntie Serena has my money", Jason got out of the chair and went over to his auntie. "Don't worry Jason, I'll give you a free one this time, see you next time", Bernie gave a smirk and a wink to Serena leaving Serena with her mouth wide open and a flutter in her stomach.....well she didn't expect that.

"Your hair looks lovely Jason! Lets go to the shop, we need more bread and milk". Serena and Jason were walking down the bread aisle when she accidentally collided to a girl that looked like someone familiar. "Sorry! Oh hi Jason, sorry I wasn't there, had loads of shopping to do because mums always busy!". Ahhh, so this is Bernie's daughter, no wonder she looked familiar. "Hello Charlotte. That's okay. Auntie Serena is always busy as well. Bernie gave me a free hair cut, do you like it?". Jason did a twurl and Charlotte chuckled, just like her mother, this is uncanny. "It looks amazing Jason! But a free hair cut......are you sure? She's never given anyone a free hair cut-", Charlotte froze and then looked to Serena and looked her up and down and the dramatically rolled her eyes. "I've got to go, see you", Serena watched with one eyebrow raised.....what was that all about?

Charlottle came rushing in the barber shop carrying four heavy bags of shopping. "I cannot believe that you gave Jason a free hair cut! All because you fancy the pants off his auntie! Don't even deny it! I know your type!", Charlottle started packing away the frozen foods in the freezee while her mum stood in the door way of the back alley and the kitchen whilst having a fag. 

"Alright, alright, don't shoot! It wasn't just because she's beautiful! I like her nephew, he's a loyal guy!", Bernie was finishing off her fag when she heard the bell above the door ring. "Hello?", she knew that voice from anywhere. "Serena hi, are you okay? Is Jason okay?", Serena's heart swelled at the fact Bernie cared so much about Jason. "Yes, yes we're both fine, I was wondering if I could make an appointment? My boyfriend just messaged me saying if you had any left for today?", Serena felt nervous, why did she feel nervous? Why was she even making a barbers appointment for her adult boyfriend?!

"Ah right yes, well I don't have anymore appointments till tomorrow afternoon if that's okay with him?", Bernie knew she was straight, just her luck. "I'll ring him hold on", Serens dialed his number and he picked up. "Darling there's not an appointment till tomorrow afternoon, is that okay?"..........."yes I know you wanted it done today".........."yes.... I'm sorry but she's busy for the rest of the day". Bernie could hear everything he was saying and she didn't like how he was talking to Serena. "Mind if I talk to him?", Serena handed over the phone. "Hello, Bernie here, owner of Wolfe and Co, I understand that you're upset about not having your hair done but may I suggest you go somewhere else as I don't offer my services to men who talk to their partners like complete dirt when they are clearly extremely lucky to have them!", Bernie handed the phone back over to a shocked Serena who then hung up on him. "S-sorry, I could hear what he was saying and I-i didn't like it....", Bernie put her hands in her pockets and let her face be covered with her fringe. "Don't apologise! He's always like that, I just don't have the balls to him off like that! So thank you!", Serena put her hand on Bernies arm and stroked it with her thumb. "Well I don't have balls but I know how women should be treated and it's definitely not like that! He doesn't deserve you!", Bernie wanted to put her hand over Serenas but she couldn't, she wouldn't. 

"But if you ever need someone to talk to, here's my number, I never give my number to anyone so feel lucky", Bernie smiled at Serena whilst giving her the piece of paper with a line of numbers on it. "Thank you Bernie, I'll text you mine when I get home.....bye", Serena turned and waved at Bernie and then left. Both feeling butterflies in their stomachs but only Bernie knew why. "You've got it bad for her haven't you mum?", Cam and Charlotte both stood next to each other with crossed arms and a knowing look. "Don't be ridiculous, I've only just met her, I can fancy her whilst being her friend you know! If she doesn't realise the fancying part that is.......I think we could be good friends.......anyway get back to work slaves!"

 

 


	2. Fights & Pints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments so far it means a lot to me. <3

**_Hi Bernie, it's me Serena, just thought I'd text you to give you my number as well, thanks for today, he apologised! Hope you're okay and that the rest of your day wasn't too tiring! x_ **

Should I keep that kiss in? Should I take it off? Why am I worrying? It's just a bloody letter after all, all friends do it......just send it! These thoughts were swimming round Serena's mind like a gold fish swimming round it's bowl. 

She sent it. She said patiently on her bed tapping her fingers against the screen waiting for a response....if she gets one....

"Serena? You in the bedroom love?," Robbie called from downstairs. She didn't invite him round but apparently forgiving him over the phone meant, 'yes please do come round, it's not like I have work early in the morning'. 

"Yes I'm getting ready for bed, turn the lights off when you come up and check on Jason for me?," Serena received a groan in return. She got the feeling that he didn't like Jason very much. Maybe it's because he doesn't know him that well....they should all spend a day together....a movie night.....yes, yes that sounds great. 

* ** _Buzz*_**

**_Hey Serena, Bernie here (obviously) that's alright, that's what friends are for! I'm glad he apologised. Some people missed their appointments which is a bummer, could have fit Bobbie? Robbie? (Can't remember) in! Oops! Need a glass of something strong though! x_ **

****Serena found herself grinning like a cat that got the milk. This is nice, having a friend to talk to and laugh with even if it is over text.

**_Haha! Oh well, he said he'll pop in tomorrow if that's okay? I've had a large glass of shiraz, jealous? (; x_ **

Serena felt giddy like a little school girl. It was rather exciting this banter between them both. 

"What are you grinning at?" Robbie came in holding two large glasses of wine kicking the door closed with his foot. "Oh nothing, just seen something funny, did you check on Jason?" Serena locked her screen and put it on her bedside table looking up at the stubble faced man. "No, he's more than capable of getting himself to bed, doesn't he have a weird routine or something?" Robbie put the two glasses down on Serenas dressing table and noticed Serenas death stare.

"What?" Robbie put his hands on his hips shrugging his shoulders. "I asked you to go and CHECK on him, not put him to bed?! You know I check on him every now and then to see if he's alright! Why can't you just understand!" Serena left the bedroom and went to check on Jason. 

**_*Buzz*_ **

**_Yeah that's fine! Oh I'm very jealous (; but I do prefer a malt whiskey, we could go to the pub some day this week? I'll bring my two and you bring Jason? x_ **

Robbie sat down on the bed and picked up Serenas phone frowning. Bernie? Short for Bernard? What the hell? 

"He said he's fine- What are you doing on my phone? What bloody rights do you have going snooping around on my phone for?!" Serena stood in the door way watching Robbie on her phone staring at a message notification from Bernie it seems. "Whose this Bernie person then?" Robbie rested his hand on his thigh looking like he meant buisness. But really he just looked like he had a cramp. 

"You can't just go on my phone and demand answers, if I didn't have a lock you'd probably be scrolling through everything! What the bloody hell?! First you won't go check on Jason, now you're stalking my messages?!" Serena was almost shaking she was so mad. How bloody dare he. 

"You're obviously hiding something or you wouldn't be going all dramatic on me and like I said, Jason can look after himself. Just because he doesn't act like a normal person doesn't mean I've got to check on him Serena, now whose Bernie? How long you been seeing him?" Robbie stood up and showed Serena the message notification. Oh she was really mad now. How DARE he speak about Jason like that. 

"How DARE YOU talk about my nephew like that you vile bastard! He's more normal than you'll ever be. He's the nicest boy I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and I'm proud to call him my nephew and if you have an issue with that then go! Oh and Bernie is the lady that owns the barber shop. The one who stood up for me when you were being a dickhead like always! And how dare you assume I've been seeing someone behind your back, you know what happened with Edward. You know what? Get out. Go on. Get out. I don't want to see you ever again!" Serena was fuming, her hands were shaking like mad, tears welling up but she wouldn't cry. 

"Fine, I don't need you or your weirdo of a nephew anyway, good luck without me you bitch!" Robbie grabbed his new white jacket and turned to leave when suddenly Serena grabbed his glass of wine and threw it all over his brand new, lovely, expensive, WHITE jacket. "YOU BITCH! FUCK YOU!" Robbie stormed off down the stairs smashing a picture frame on the floor with her and Jason in it into pieces. 

Serena sat on her bed crying until her breath eventually evened out and she heard her bedroom door slowly open. "Auntie Serena.....I heard everything that was said.....but it is okay, I have had worse. Thank you for sticking up for me though, no ones ever done that for me. I thought Robbie was nice, but I guess I was wrong, would you like me to clean up the glass from downstairs?" Jason was never one for comforting but seeing his auntie in such a bad state he rested his hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. 

"I'm so sorry you had to hear all that Jason......I will always, always! Stick up for you. You're the most sweetest, charming, well mannered boy and I won't have anyone talking like that about you, ever! Robbie's gone now. You go to bed, I'll sort the glass out downstairs. I'm sorry about all of this darling." Serena wiped her eyes and stood up patting Jason on the shoulder. She really was proud to have such a nice boy as her nephew. 

"Okay auntie Serena, goodnight, oh and your phone is ringing by the way," Jason made his way back to his room and closed the door. 

"Hello?" Serena sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Serena? It's Bernie....are you okay?" Serena clutched onto her phone more tightly at the voice on the other end of the phone.

"B-bernie, hi, urm, yes I'm fine," Serena felt bad for lying to Bernie but she felt embarrassed with what just happened.

"Don't give me that, what's wrong? Do you want me to come over? Is Robbie there? Are you hurt?" The concern in Bernie's voice made Serenas heart warm up. She cares.

"Actually......can you come over? I think I need a glass of wine and a hug, if it's okay with you? I don't want to be a bother, it is late..." Serenas eyes started welling up again, she didn't want to annoy her new friend or bother her or even lose her like she was losing everyone now apparently. 

"Text me the address right now, I'm coming over." Serena ended the call and tent Bernie the address and only 10 minutes later she heard the doorbell ring.

Serena opened the door to see Bernie holding a bottle of shiraz....she only met this woman today and already she's the second best thing in my life. 

"Serena what's happened?" Bernie asked as she stepped inside the hall way looking at Serenas reddened eyes. "Robbie.....he.....OWWW!" Bernie startled at Serenas sudden painful shriek she quickly noticed that a shard of glass was stuck in Serenas foot. 

"Shit okay Serena come here, I've got you, lets go to the kitchen and get that out," Bernie put her arm around Serenas waist and helped her walk to the kitchen, drops of blood falling the floor and Serena quietly sobbing. "I-i'm sorry! You shouldn't be here wasting your- OW!," Bernie slowly pulled the shard of glass out and covered the wound with a cloth keeping pressure on it. "Shhh Serena, don't be silly, all you need to do, is explain to me what the hell happened here!"

"I-i asked Robbie to check on Jason for me and he didn't, he said stuff like just because Jason isn't normal, it doesn't mean he has to put him to bed and stuff and then I went to check on Jason instead, he was fine but when I came back he was looking at the message you sent me, asking who you were and saying how long have I been seeing you and things and so I told him to get out and go, he said that he didn't need me or my 'weird' nephew anyway, so I threw shiraz over his new, white jacket and he broke the picture frame...," Serena's eyes were gathering tears at each sentence she said. Bernies hand found its way onto Serenas thigh, her thumb stroking back and forwards comforting her. 

"Serena.......you did the best possible thing......you stood up for Jason.....you even stood up for yourself! I just knew that little slime ball would end up fucking up and hurting you! Do you know where he went? I'll fucking find him and kill him!" Bernies eyes were filled with hatred, her hands were shaking like mad, anger running through her bones and her veins at lightning speed. 

"No Bernie, please, just stay here, I need you, thank you for coming here, not many people would do that, escpeically someone who hardly knows me and vise versa! So thank you....for being a great friend....."

Their eyes both met for a while, both of them calming down instantly........both lost into each others stare. What was happening?......

 


	3. Feelings Of Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very new to writing fanfictions so bare with me if it seems a tad bit rubbish! I'm still learning! But I do appreciate all the kudos and comments it helps motivate me to write more. Thank you lots <3
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> • Threats  
> • Mild Violence

An hour had passed, Serenas foot was bandaged up, no need for stitches. She rested it on Bernie's lap, resting her head back as Bernie massaged her ankle. The feeling of all her troubles evaporating from her body. Absolute bliss. 

"Mmm, that feels nice," Bernie chuckled as she noticed the brunette smiling smugly as she closed her eyes facing the ceiling. "Tell me a bit about yourself," Bernie said whilst looking at the resting goddess in front of her. "Well, I'm a vascular surgeon in Holby City hospital, AAU," Serena looked at Bernies face, her eyebrows could have flung off her face if she raised them any higher.

"You're a surgeon?! And you didn't help me put that bandage on your foot when I was struggling?! Now that's just mean," Bernie started tickling said foot in a place where it wouldn't hurt her. "Nooooooo! Stop it!!! Ahhh Bernie!! Okay, OKAY I'm sorry!," Serena tried pulling away but she was laughing too hard so she started hitting Bernie with the nearest weapon she could find........the pillow. 

"Owwww! The pain! Oh the painnnn!," Bernie dramatically fell back on the sofa with the back of her hand resting on her forehead looking like she had fainted, but the massive grin on her face said otherwise. "I didn't make that much of a racket when I stood on a whole shard of glass! You big whimp!," Serena started laughing when she saw the fake shocked look on Bernies face.

"Oh thats it!," Bernie pinned Serena down on the sofa and started tickling her sides. Both forgetting that Jason is upstairs, but apparently couldn't hear them, god knows how. "Bernie no! Sto- ahhhh! Stop it! I didn't mean it I promise!," Serena laughed so hard her eyes started to leak. Bernie stopped and brushed the tears away with her thumb still chuckling. She looked at Serena, eyes locked. No sound around them apart from the ticking clock on the shelf. Bernie had her arms stretched out either side of Serenas head, her whole body flushed against Serenas. 

Serena looked at Bernie, how beautiful she looked, that happy glint in her eyes, her blonde, glorious hair with the lamp light shining through making it more bright, more angelic. Her lips....how pink and soft they looked....she wanted to know what they felt like against hers....like a moth to a flame....she rested both of her hands on the small of Bernies back, feeling the heat rise up through her T-shirt. 

Bernie looked between Serenas eyes and her lips, like she was trying to figure something out in her head. Like there was a wall between them. "I-i-i should go.....urm, I'll text you when I get home safely.....bye," and with that, she was gone, Serena had never seen someone move so fast in her life apart from watching the olympics. What the hell just happened. 

 

 

                                   ~

 

It was the next morning and Serena never got the text. She waited all night and all morning for that text. It never came. She was shuffling through her paper work in her office trying to organise her desk so it actually looked presentable to whoever came in. Thoughts flowing through her mind like rippling water. What happenend? Why did she run off? And why the bloody hell hasn't she texted me? She wasn't angry, much, she just wanted to know if they were still friends, she just didn't understand why she ran away. 

A few hours later and it came to the end of her shift. Collecting her belongings she made her way out of the hospital, into her car and drove home. The thoughts still swerling around in her brain. 

"Hi Jason, I'm home!," Serena shouted through the house. No response. Bit strange. Maybe he's playing on his playstation. "Jason!," She called as she walked up the stairs. Still no response. She got to his bedroom door and opened it, she found a note, written like it was made in a hurry, it didn't look like Jasons handwriting.  _'Gone out, will have food when get home, later.'_ Jason would never leave a note, that wasn't his writing. Her hands started shaking. She rushed to get her phone and called Jason. A sound came from his bed. Fuck. His phone was playing the dr who theme tune. He didn't have his phone. He would never leave his phone.

 

                                  ~

 

Bernie was just sitting down to eat her dinner when her phone rang. 

"Hello?", She answered eating a chip.

"Bernie! Oh thank god, Jasons gone!," Bernie nearly choked on her chip at the sound of Serenas voice. 

"Serena? What? What do you mean he's gone? Have you looked everywhere?," Bernie hardly knew the boy but my god was she panicking just as much as Serena but she had to be calm. For Serena. 

"Of course I've looked everywhere! I've looked everywhere he might be, I've called his friends house and his old carers house but he's not there....there was a note on his bed, it wasn't his hand writing...he would never leave a note anyway.....Bernie I'm scared....I don't know where he is!" Bernie could hear Serena crying on the other end of the phone. Her heart was breaking. 

"Serena, it's going to be okay, I'll walk to yours and look around and when I get to yours we can look around some more and if we can't find anything we'll ring the police, take deep breaths Serena, we'll find him," Bernie put her leather jacket on and left the barbers shop, the 'closed' sign banging on the door behind her. 

Bernie started walking to Serenas, everywhere was quiet, she couldn't hear anything. It was dark but the lamp lights were bright enough that she could see clearly. 

She started walking past an alley way when she heard sniffling and whispering. She couldn't make out what the person was saying, she could tell it was a man by the deepness of his voice. 

She stepped quietly into the alley way and hid behind a bin. She looked round slowly and what she found made her blood run cold. 

Jason was tied up and sat against the floor, there was a man with stubble on his face and evil radiating from his eyes. What the fuck. 

"Stop crying you little whimp! This is all your fault, if it wasn't for you I'd still be with Serena. But no, you and your stupid, little, pathetic problems have to go and screw it up. You're going to have to pay the price you little shit," the man growled in his face, spitting the words into his face. 

"YOU DARE TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS BODY AND I SWEAR I WILL CAUSE YOU SO MUCH PAIN YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STAND EVER AGAIN!" Bernie clenched her hands into fists, she walked towards the both of them, Jasons face was covered in tears, she could see no harm, just a terrifed young boy. 

"Fuck off! Go back to the dump you just came from! You couldn't hurt a fly!," The man walked towards Bernie, clearly drunk, she could smell it from here. As he walked towards her he swung his arm out to punch her, she took a side step and dodged it, she grabbed his arm and yanked it behind his back causing him to yell in pain. His legs buckled and he ended up on the ground, vile words leaving his mouth but as she yanked his arm further back he yelled again in agony. 

"So, you're Robbie, you vile piece of shit. You hurt Serena and now you hurt Jason. You DO NOT want to utter a single word again or I will keep pushing this arm until it breaks. Do you understand me?," Bernies voice turned into venom, her words came out like poison. Robbie attempted to nod his head, she could tell he was in agony and she couldn't help but love it. 

"Jason, are you okay? Come here, let me take the stuff off you," Jason didn't stop crying, he managed to stand up and walk over to Bernie and she untied the roped off him. "I know you're scared, but I've got him now, go to your aunties house and tell her to ring the police, I'll be fine, I'm trained. You can do this!," Jason ran whilst he was still crying.

 

 

                                       ~

 

Serena was pacing up and down, she felt sick. Where was Bernie? Should she ring her? Should she ring the police? Just as she was getting out her phone the door flung open and there stood Jason. His clothes slightly ripped, his glasses slightly broken, tears streaming down his face.

"BERNIE........ROBBIE........ BERNIE'S GOT ROBBIE......POLICE......QUICK!" 


	4. A True Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all your kind words, I'm grateful to you all <3

"JASON! What on earth has happened? Slow down, take deep breaths, explain to me whats happened!" Serena rushed over towards her nephew who was visibly in shock, she rested the palms of her hands on both of his redded cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs to try and sooth the boy.

"R-r-robbie....he came here....he took me......he tied me up.....he said he wouldn't hurt me yet......he was going to beat me up in the alley way but then B-bernie found me! She has him pinned down! WE NEED TO GET TO HER! WE NEED TO CALL THE POLICE!" Jason ran out of the house and Serena legged it after him whilst dialling 999 into her phone. 

Serena was on the phone to the police when she arrived to the alley way......it wasn't Robbie who was pinned down anymore.....Bernies face was squashed against the ground, rubbing against the concrete which was making her cheek bleed. 

"S....rena, tell the police and run....ple...ase," Bernie struggled to speak as Robbie was putting almost all of his weight onto her. "Hello sweetheart, fancy seeing you here, bit of a glum day isn't it?" Robbie gave a dirty smirk to Serena, danger seeping through his eyes. 

"What's your emergency.......hello?.......," as Serena heard the voice on the other end of the phone she handed it to Jason and told him to get out of the alley. Jason took the phone and started talking to the person on the other end. 

"Get your filthy hands off her you bastard!" Serena started shaking and sweating with panic, she didn't know what to do. "Now, now Serena, that's no way to treat me is it? If it wasn't for that pathetic excuse for a boy we would still be together, but no, you're just a stupid bitch who can't think straight!" Tears were streaming down Serenas face. How fucking dare he. 

She looked around her, panic spreading through her body as he started squeezing Bernies airway. She couldn't breathe. She didn't to think of something and fast. 

She had an idea. 

"Robbie, I'm so sorry, please just let her go, we can talk about this," She said whilst moving forward to an item which she spotted without making Robbie look. "Please, please let her breathe, I'll give you another chance!" At hearing this Robbie let Bernie breathe, air returning to her lungs like a flood of water. 

"S-serena what are you doing! Just go!" Bernie struggled to fight against the weight of Robbie pressing against her. "Bernie, it's okay, I know what I'm doing," Serena moved towards the wall and held the item in her hand behind her back. Robbie turned towards Bernie and pulled her hair back causing Bernie to scream in pain. 

Serena, in one smooth move stepped towards Robbie and swung a heavy piece of wood to his head knocking him off Bernie and making him unconscious. "BERNIE! Are you okay!?" Serena knelt down to Bernie stroking her cheek with her thumb checking the damage. Grazes and bloody cuts were covering one cheek, tear stains covering both. They both stared at each other, heart beats going like the clappers at how scared they both were. They were both oblivious to anything around them.

"SERENA MOVE!" Bernie spoke too late as Robbie got his arm and wrapped it around Serenas strangling her. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Robbie lifted her up and threw her to the floor. Bernie started crawling towards her when she felt a foot kick her right in the centre of her stomach, she struggled to breathe or even move. Shit. 

Just as Robbie was about to kick her some more when the sound of sirens filled the entire alley way. They were right outside. There was no escape. 

It all happened in a rush, two armed policemen came charging into the alley way, threw Robbie against the wall and tightly cuffed his hands with silver handcuffs. An ambulance arrived just after, they checked over Bernie and Serena. Not much harm was done. Just very painful cuts and bruises covered their bodies. 

It was over. He was gone. 

"Auntie Serena! Bernie! Are you okay?!" Jason ran over towards his auntie and his barber and hugged them both tightly. "Yes Jason, we're both okay! Very shaken up but we're both fine! I'm so so so sorry this happened to you, but I'm so proud of you and what you've done! You're such a brave man, thank you!" Serena held tightly to her brave, courageous nephew and the flood gates opened from the event. Her shoulders shook as she cried onto her nephews shoulder. 

Bernie was getting her cheek cleaned up as she saw Serena and Jason hugging. A small smile grew on her face. Guilt filled her entire body, she felt like she could have done more, she should have been more strong. 

 

 

                                         ~

 

Half an hour later they were all checked up, statements had been made and they were all fine. After talking to the police, Bernie started walking away to go home. Tears started to fill her eyes. She felt too bad to face Serena and Jason, she thought she could have fought back more, used more strength but she couldn't breathe. She was too weak. They could have got badly hurt, or worse. 

"Bernie! Where are you going?!" Bernie stopped and turned around to see Serena walking towards her with a worried expression on her face. "Home? You both need some rest, I'm sorry about tonight," Bernie hid behind her fringe and started turning round to go home until she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Bernie don't be so utterly ridiculous. Come home with us, please. You saved Jason. I will never be able to thank you enough, ever, but please don't go back to yours," Serenas eyes grew wide like puppy dog eyes. 

Bernie couldn't say no to her, could never say no. "Okay......I'll just ring Cam and tell him whats happened, Charlottes home as well so he'll tell her........I really am sorry for what happened......I should have done more." Bernies eyes started to well up, all of the things that happened in this one night catching on. 

"Bernie are you being serious right now? You just saved Jasons life. I could never thank you enough, ever. I'm the one who should be sorry! If I didn't break up with him none of this would have happened, I could have had both you killed!" Serena started crying, her head in her hands, she went weak but Bernie quickly held her up. "Shh, Serena it's okay, you haven't done anything wrong. None of this is your fault. He's gone now, but I do have to say when you hit him round the head I was very impressed! Remind me never to mess with you!"

Serena snuggled her head into Bernies neck and gave a small chuckle and sniffed through sobs. "Lets go to yours and I'll get us all a takeaway, I'll give Cam and ring now," Bernie rubs Serenas back as Serena gave a small smile and went to get Jason. This woman is an absolute gift. 


End file.
